icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1968 Olympics
At the 1968 Winter Olympics held in Grenoble, France, one ice hockey event was held: men's ice hockey. This tournament also counted as IIHF World Championship and IIHF European Championship. Games were held at the Palais des Sports. Highlights This was the last IIHF tournament where three titles (Olympic, World and European) were contested. In their penultimate match of the tournament, the USSR team lost to the Czechoslovakian team, which gave a tie-breaking advantage to the latter as each team had a record of 5 wins, 1 loss (10 points) with one game remaining. Yet the USSR team was also tied with Canada and would play the Canadians for the final game of the tournament. For teams finishing with identical records, it is games between the tied teams that determines placings. In their final matches of the tournament, Sweden tied with Czechoslovakia, while the USSR won its game that day against Canada, and the triple championship. To win the championship, Czechoslovakia needed to win its game against Sweden and for Canada to lose or tie its match with USSR. Had Canada won against USSR and Czechoslovakia won its game over Sweden, Canada would have tied Czechoslovakia with 12 points but prevailed in the tie breaker to win the championship. Medalists Qualification matches Winners (in bold) qualify for the Group A to play for 1st-8th places. Teams, which lost their qualification matches, played in Group B for 9th-14th places. *'February 4' **'Finland' 11-2 Yugoslavia **'GDR' 3-1 Norway **'West Germany' 7-0 Romania Group A First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. *'February 6' **USSR 8-0 Finland **Czechoslovakia 5-1 USA **Canada 6-1 West Germany *'February 7' **Sweden 4-3 USA **USSR 9-0 East Germany *'February 8' **Czechoslovakia 5-1 West Germany **Finland 5-2 Canada *'February 9' **Sweden 5-4 West Germany **USSR 10-2 USA **Canada 11-0 East Germany *'February 10' **Czechoslovakia 4-3 Finland **Sweden 5-2 East Germany *'February 11' **Canada 3-2 USA **USSR 9-1 West Germany *'February 12' **Czechoslovakia 10-3 East Germany **Sweden 5-1 Finland **USA 8-1 West Germany *'February 13' **USSR 3-2 Sweden **Canada 3-2 Czechoslovakia *'February 14' **Finland 3-2 East Germany *'February 15' **USA 6-4 East Germany **Canada 3-0 Sweden **Czechoslovakia 5-4 USSR *'February 16' **Finland 4-1 West Germany *'February 17' **Czechoslovakia 2-2 Sweden **Finland 1-1 USA **West Germany 4-2 East Germany **USSR 5-0 Canada Group B Teams in this group play for 9th-14th places. *'February 7' **Yugoslavia 5-1 Japan **Romania 3-2 Austria *'February 8' **France 1-4 Norway *'February 9' **Yugoslavia 6-0 Austria **France 3-7 Romania *'February 10' **Japan 4-0 Norway *'February 11' **France 2-5 Austria *'February 12' **Japan 5-4 Romania **Norway 5-4 Austria *'February 13' **France 1-10 Yugoslavia *'February 14' **Norway 4-3 Romania *'February 15' **Japan 11-1 Austria *'February 16' **Yugoslavia 9-5 Romania *'February 17' **Yugoslavia 3-2 Norway **France 2-6 Japan Leading scorers IIHF Awards All-Star Team *Goaltender: Ken Broderick, Canada *Defenceman: Jan Suchý, Czechoslovakia *Defenceman: Lennart Svedberg, Sweden *Center: Fran Huck, Canada *Left Winger: Anatoli Firsov, Soviet Union *Right Winger: František Ševčík, Czechoslovakia Medal-Winning Rosters Team Rosters 1. USSR Goaltenders: Viktor Konovalenko, Viktor Zinger. Defence: Viktor Blinov, Vitalij Davidov, Viktor Kuzkin, Alexandr Ragulin, Oleg Zajcev, Igor Romiševskij. Forwards: Anatolij Firsov, Vjačeslav Staršinov, Viktor Populanov, Vladimir Vikulov, Venjamin Alexandrov, Jurij Mojsejev, Jevgenij Mišakov, Jevgenij Zimin, Anatolij Ionov, Boris Majorov. Coaches: Arkadij Černyšev, Anatolij Tarasov. 2. CZECHOSLOVAKIA Goaltenders: Vladimír Nadrchal, Vladimír Dzurilla. Defence: Josef Horešovský, Jan Suchý, Karel Masopust, František Pospíšil, Oldřich Machač. Forwards: Jozef Golonka, Jan Hrbatý, Václav Nedomanský, Jan Havel, Jaroslav Jiřík, Josef Černý, František Ševčík, Petr Hejma, Jiří Holík, Jiří Kochta, Jan Klapáč. Coaches: Jaroslav Pitner, Vladimír Kostka. 3. ' CANADA' Goaltenders: Ken Broderick, Wayne Stephenson. Defence: Marshall Johnston, Terry O'Malley, Barry MacKenzie, Brian Glennie, Paul Conlin. Forwards: Fran Huck, Morris Mott, Ray Cadieux, Roger Bourbonnais, Danny O'Shea, Bill MacMillan, Gary Dineen, Ted Hargreaves, Herb Pinder, Steve Monteith, Gerry Pinder. Coach: Jackie McLeod. 4. ' SWEDEN' Goaltenders: Leif Holmqvist, Hans Dahllöf. Defence: Arne Carlsson, Nils Johansson, Bert-Olov Nordlander, Lars-Erik Sjöberg, Roland Stoltz, Lennart Svedberg. Forwards: Folke Bengtsson, Svante Granholm, Henric Hedlund, Leif Henriksson, Tord Lundström, Lars-Göran Nilsson, Roger Olsson, Björn Palmqvist, Håkan Wickberg, Carl-Göran Öberg. Coach: Arne Strömberg. 5. FINLAND Goaltenders: Urpo Ylönen, Pentti Koskela. Defence: Paavo Tirkkonen, Pekka Kuusisto, Ilpo Koskela, Seppo Lindström, Lalli Partinen, Juha Rantasila. Forwards: Lasse Oksanen, Jorma Peltonen, Veli-Pekka Ketola, Matti Keinonen, Matti Harju, Pekka Leimu, Juhani Wahlsten, Matti Reunamäki, Esa Peltonen. Coach: Augustin Bubník. 6. ' USA' Goaltenders: Pat Rupp, James Logue. Defence: Lou Nanne, Bob Paradise, Paul Hurley, Donald Ross, Bruce Riutta, Robert Gaudreau. Forwards: Herb Brooks, Larry Pleau, John Cunniff, Doug Volmar, Leonard Lilyholm, Craig Falkman, Jack Morrison, Tom Hurley, Larry Stordahl, Jack Dale. Coach: Murray Williamson. 7. ' WEST GERMANY' Goaltenders: Josef Schramm, Günther Knauss. Defence: Leonhard Eaitl, Johannes Schichtl, Rudolf Thanner, Otto Schneitberger, Josef Völk, Heinz Bader. Forwards: Josef Reif, Ernst Köpf, Bernd Kuhn, Lorenz Funk, Alois Schloder, Gustav Hanig, Horst Meindl, Heinz Weisenbach, Manfred Gmeiner, Peter Lax. Coach: Ed Riegle. 8. EAST GERMANY Goaltenders: Dieter Pürschel, Klaus Hirche. Defence: Dieter Voigt, Manfred Buder, Helmut Novy, Dieter Kratzch, Wolfgang Plotka, Wilfried, Sock, Ulrich Noack. Forwards: Bernd Karenbauer, Hartmut Nickel, Lothar Fuchs, Peter Prusa, Joachim Ziesche, Bernd Poindl, Dietmar Peters, Bernd Hiler, Rüdiger Noack. Coach: Rudi Schmieder. 9. YUGOSLAVIA Goaltenders: Anton Jože Gale, Rudolf Knez. Defence: Franc-Rado Razinger, Ivo Jan, Ivan Rataj, Viktor Ravnik, Lado Jug. Forwards: Franc Smolej, Bogomir Jan, Boris Renaud, Albin Felc, Viktor Tišler, Rudi Hiti, Slavko Beravs, Miroslav Gojanovič, Roman Smolej, Janez Mlakar, Ciril Klinar. 10. JAPAN Goaltenders: Kazudži Morišima, Tošimitsu Ótsubo Defence: Isao Asai, Mičihiro Sató, Hisaši Kasai, Toru Itabaši, Takaaki Kaneiri, Kendži Toriyanbe. Forwards: Mamoru Takašima, Kimihisa Kudó, Kodži Iwamoto, Takao Hikigi, Toru Okadžima, Minoru Itó, Takeši Akiba, Yutaka Ebina, Kazuo Matsuda, Nobuhiro Araki. 11. NORWAY Goaltenders: Kare Östensen, Morten Brathen Defence: Svein Hansen, Thor Martinsen, Terje Steen, Odd Syversen Forwards: Tor Gundersen, Christian Petersen, Per Skjaerwen Olsen, Georg Smefjell, Olav Dalsören, Arne Mikkelsen, Steinar Bjölbakk, Svein Haagensen, Terje Thoen, Björn Johansen, Rodney Riise, Trygve Bergeid 12. ' ROMANIA' Goaltenders: Constantin Dumitras, Mihai Stoiculescu Defence: Ion Stefan Ionescu, Zoltan Czaka, Dezideriu Varga, Zoltan Fogaras, Razvan Schiau Forwards: Geza Szabo, Iulian Florescu, Alexandru Kalamar, Gyula Szabo, Eduard Pana, Ion Gheorghiu, Stefan Texe, Ion Basa, Aurel Mois, Valentin Stefanov 13. ' AUSTRIA' Goaltenders: Franz Schilcher, Karl Pregl Defence: Gerd Schager, Gerhard Felfernig, Josef Mössmer, Hermann Erhard, Gerhard Hausner Forwards: Dieter Kalt, Adelbert St. John, Josef Puschnig, Josef Schwitzer, Heinz Schupp, Walter König, Heinz Knoflach, Klaus Weingartner, Klaus Kirchbaumer, Günter Burkhart, Paul Samonig 14. ' FRANCE' Goaltenders: Jean-Claude Sozzi, Bernard Deschamps Defence: Joel Godeau, Claude Blanchard, Philippe Lacarriere, René Blanchard, Joel Gauvin Forwards: Bernard Cabanis, Gerard Faucomprez, Alain Mazza, Olivier Prechac, Gilbert Lepre, Patrick Pourtanel, Michel Caux, Gilbert Itzicsohn, Daniel Grando, Patrick Francheterre, Charles Liberman. Final ranking # Soviet Union # Czechoslovakia # Canada # Sweden # Finland # United States # West Germany # East Germany # Yugoslavia # Japan # Norway # Romania # Austria # France Team Photos 67-68CanOly.jpg|Canada 68SovOly.jpg|Soviet Union 1968USAOly.jpg|United States Game Ads 68OlympicMontrealRadioAd.jpg|Montreal Radio Ad References *Jeux Olympiques 1968 Olympics, Winter Category:Olympic Games Category:World Championships in France